1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to confectionary products, such as candy canes, and processes for manufacturing such products.
2. Background Information
In recent years, confectionary products having an outer layer different from an inner layer have gained popularity. For example, such confectionary products may include an outer layer of one flavor or consistency and an inner layer of a different flavor or consistency. Conventionally, such confectionary products have been made by hand. In particular, they are made by forming a long, rectangular-shaped log, which will become the outer layer, placing the inner layer within the log, and closing the log around the outer layer. The log is then rolled and formed into a rope, which is cut into small ropes or piece candy.
Unfortunately, conventional methods of making filled confectionary products suffer from a variety of drawbacks. One main drawback is the difficulty of making a large batch of hard candy filled with soft candy. This is particularly difficult as the large batch must be rolled and elongated on a batch roller. During this process, the soft candy may shift within or seep out of the hard candy log. This is particularly problematic when making candy canes, which include a crooked portion. Seeping of the soft candy results in a loss of the large batch of candy. An additional drawback of conventional methods of making filled confectionary products is the difficulty in making a product having an exterior and interior with a consistent or uniform thickness.